Enemy of my Enemy
Enemy of my Enemy is the ninth episode of the second season of [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus]]. Synopsis Plot Spartacus plans to send 2,000 of the rebels across the Strait of Messina to Sicily in order to start another rebellion on the island and defeat Gaius Verres. He councils with his generals, and even has talks with the elder Thenus, knowing he had previously fought in Eunus' rebellion in his youth. Though given strategic information from the Sicilian, Thenus also tells him Sicily wouldn't be a strategic last restort for Spartacus to maintain his rebellion, with the previous two rebellions having taken place on the island. On the shores of southern Campania, the rebels come across the Cilician pirates. In the early morning the next day, Spartacus and a small group of rebels attack the Cilicians, intending to kill the pirates and take their ships, but are easily outmatched by the Pirates' Ballistae before they can reach them. The pirates demand that the rebels drop their weapons, and Spartacus meets with Orsino, one of their leaders. Orsino considers taking Spartacus captive and handing him over to the Romans for coin; Spartacus however, deems that foolish, telling the pirates he possesses wealth rivaling that of Marcus Crassus. Orsino tells Spartacus he will keep a watchful eye on the rebels, and until he considers brokering a deal with the rebels, they will refrain from attacking them again, or stealing their captives, who are to be sold into slavery. Spartacus is unable to do anything to help the captives, with Psammusand many other of his men becoming enraged by his decision. Spartacus holds a war council with Crixus, Doiros, Gannicus, Castus and Publipor, and they discuss a possible alignment with the pirates. Crixus, Gannicus and Publipor remind him that the pirates are slavers, having helped enslaved every one of them. Spartacus however believes that they can be persuaded to betray the Romans if they were given enough gold. This is when Spartacus is made aware of a new issue. Crixus and Gannicus tell him that they are running out of food to feed the entire army, and that soon, the army would have to split in order to collect enough supplies around the countryside. A week later, Spartacus sends Crixus, along with half of the army, and send them east towards Apulia to gather supplies. Spartacus also manages to broker a deal with them, gold stolen from the Romans as payment for transporting the 2,000 rebels across to Sicily, as well as payment for future services. Meanwhile, in Rome, the senate appoints the consuls Lucius Gellius Publicola and Gnaeus Cornelius Lentulus Clodianus, to deal with the rebellion. They raise four legions and marsh south to Campania. Cast ''Rebels * Spartacus * Crixus * Gannicus * Castus * Doiros * Chilonidus * Ceonius * Psammus * Publipor * Drapaes * Trius * Correus * Carbo * Gorovus * Enchemadus * Digananus * Beoetus * Chersis * Omothelus * Antontus * Ichontus * Pytirus * Sebillus * Zeuxis * Pleuratos * Arbacus * Arichus * Avonutus * Choleus * Cotystus * Innotus * Arretecus * Cassarus * Letycheus Pirates * Orsino * Stramos * Iramanos * Tryphron Romans * Lucius Gellius Publicola * Gnaeus Cornelius Lentulus Clodianus * Marcus Licinius Crassus Trivia * The episode takes some inspiration from Spartacus: Rebellion written by Ben Kane, taking from Spartacus' interaction with the Cilician Pirates. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Spartacus (TV series) Episodes